1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopedic pet beds and particularly to orthopedic pet beds having sculpted supports formed therein to provide maximum comfort for pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet beds are available on the market that run from simple stuffed pillows to more sophisticated “orthopedic” style beds. Although these so-called “orthopedic” pet beds exist in the market, none are designed using technologies that have been available to the human disability population. Most pet beds on the market use an egg “create” type foam, or a bag that is filled with poly-fill or cedar chips and call it “orthopedic”. These materials are not moisture resistant, due to their open cell design or their ability to absorb and hold fluids, like cedar chips. Most pet beds lack proper support, especially for older dogs that may be suffering from joint diseases. In addition, most “orthopedic” pet beds require the pet to “step up” in many cases as much as 8 inches or more to get into the bed. This causes the pet to strain its joints and muscles even more. Moreover, few pet bed products on the market today address that most pets feel more secure in a bed that wraps around them in the back.
Examples of pet beds range from large stuffed pillow type forms, to small, formed foam beds that are covered with cloth or other materials. Some specific designs are found in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,558 teaches a better method of making foam beds. The bed is formed in a mode and has a base with curved sidewalls and a section that forms an opening for entry and egress. The bed is designed to be covered with a fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,935 teaches a dog bed that has a base made of plastic. It has a hinged top that has numerous perforations. A fan is placed in the base, as well as a heating or cooling element. Thus, the bed has a system for maintaining a desired temperature for the animal. Note however, that the bed has minimal structures for comfort, as it appears rigid. Two U.S. Design Patents show typical bed forms. In D295,904 to McMahon, a rectangular bed is shown that has a base and three rectangular sidewalls, forming a “U” shaped arm structure, similar to a couch. In D351,687, also to McMahon, the bed has a lower body that has curved arms and a back as a one-piece structure and an inner rectangular pad.